This invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of restoring works on paper and the like; and more particularly to an apparatus and method for reconstructing lost areas of a work on paper and the like with varying amounts and kinds of suitable paper fibers and glue, while, and by subjecting the work on paper and the paper fibers to the influence of suction, and by subjecting residual glue to the influence of humidification.